Moments Before
by AirenL
Summary: Percy made sure nobody was in the bathroom when he washed his face, trying to make it seem like he hadn’t been in tears only moments before. Percy!angst The story of Percy Weasley's life.


**Moments Before**

**I do not own Harry Potter!**

Percival Weasley was always the perfect little son. He never disobeyed his mother and father, he never bullied his younger siblings, and he always respected his elder brothers. He did chores when he was asked to, and did them even when he wasn't asked to. He never, ever made a mess, and always ate every bite of food on his plate, which he then washed and put back in the proper place.

When it was time for him to go to Hogwarts, he only bought what was necessary. He didn't even think of asking his mother for an owl, like Bill and Charlie before him. He arrived at Platform 9 ¾ right on time, and sat neatly with his school robes already on. He didn't buy any sweets.

He waited in line patiently for the sorting hat, and was not surprised when he was placed in Gryffindor, but perhaps Ravenclaw suited his tastes more. He smiled at his brothers, and joined them at the table, and was soon followed by his only roommate, Oliver Wood.

It was no surprise to anyone when he became Head Boy. He was the obsessive rule follower at Hogwarts, and everyone knew it. He strolled the corridors and the hallways, making sure nobody, especially Fred and George, were out of order. He would pick up the litter the was carelessly tossed on the floor, he would straighten the paintings when the went askew, and he would escort the frazzled first years to their classes.

It was only a slight surprise when he started dating Penelope Clearwater, only because nobody expected Percy to have a girlfriend. They seemed to be perfect for each other; seeing as she was head girl for Ravenclaw, and he ought to be head boy of Hogwarts. They were never seen holding hands, because they thought it wasn't proper, nobody had _ever_ seen them kiss, and only small hugs were given, when there was barely anyone around.

When he graduated, with top grades in his year, everyone was smiling at him; even his little siblings were being nice to him that day. Oliver Wood gave him a hesitant high five, and told Percy to make sure he wrote. Penelope, on the other hand, had pulled Percy into and empty corridor, and told him politely that they should stop seeing each other. She had told him that she had to focus on her future, and so did he. Percy made sure nobody was in the bathroom when he washed his face, trying to make it seem like he hadn't been in tears only moments before.

When he got the job at the Ministry, his family congratulated him, and Fred and George yet again made fun of him. He took his seat next to Cornelius Fudge, and a small smirk appeared on his lightly freckled face. He basked in the sunlight of success.

When he disowned himself from his family, and when he had stopped writing to Oliver, he knew that deep down, he was wrong. But after the row he had with his father, he could never go back to the Burrow again. So, he just sucked it up and became lap dog to the minister. And when Fudge got kicked out of office, he played lap dog to Scrimgeour as well.

When Christmas time rolled around, and he went back to the Burrow, he only did it because Scrimgeour had to speak to the Potter boy, who Percy still liked, but would never show it. He hated the looks his mother was giving him, pleading with him to spend the weekend. He hated the looks the twins were giving him, anger etched in their usually smiling faces. He hated the looks Ron and Ginny were giving him, disappointment in their blue eyes. But most of all, he hated how his father wouldn't look at him at all.

He wrote to Oliver and Penny that night, but threw away both letters.

When he arrived at the Ministry the next day, he felt like his life was flashing before his eyes. His parents warm, but now distant smiles, the taunts and teases from his siblings, the quirky Quidditch captain and his high fives, Penny, and her hesitant kisses, and the Minister with his harsh voice. He had none of that now.

Percy quickly went into the nearest bathroom, splashed some cold water on his face, tightened his tie, adjusted his badge, and wiped his eyes, so that nobody found out he had been in tears only moments before.

**END.**

Review, please:D

I really do like Percy because he's such a flawed character, and I think he's interesting, dang it!! 0


End file.
